Inner animal
by Sesshys only girls
Summary: What would happen if when Bella and Edward meet shes the thing he hates most, a werewolf? Will they still love eachother? R&R ps its my first fic so please be kind
1. The Beginnig Of Something

The Beginning of Something

The Beginning of Something

_Bella looked out of the window and sighed, he was still not here, he had taken so long! Bella turned around at the sound of the door opening, so she got up and went to look. There at the door was a hidden figure, cloaked by a long veil, "Who are you?" She asked, even though she asked every time, it still had not answered her. The figure moved towards her and attacked. She screamed………._

Bella woke up screaming and sweating, she huddled the blankets around her and looked at the door of her room. She sighed and got out of bed edging towards her door. Every night she had the dream she would walk up to her door and check it, just to be on the safe side. She put her ear to the door and listened, nothing so she walked back to her bed and sat there.

"_What am I going to do? I have the same dream every night, thank god Charlie isn't here, he would think I was being attacked" _Charlie was away on business and wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Bella stared up at the ceiling and wished more than anything that she would see the persons face. Soon she fell into a deep slumber tossing and turning as her dream unfolded.

_Bella walked around the field, the sun setting in the horizon, she marvelled at it soaking in the golden rays. She smiled and held out her hands the sun warmed them more than usual. She frowned slightly and turned her hands over. On the back of her hands was a symbol, it looked like a tooth, an animal tooth. She studied it for longer still walking absentmindedly; she walked into a tree startling her self._

"_Ow" She thought rubbing her sore head. She looked around and gasped, there in front of her was an image of her. She stared at herself watching her. The image of Bella shook violently and fell to the ground. Bella gasped and ran forward hoping to catch herself. The image slipped right though her, Bella watched in horror as a large wolf appeared in her place. It looked straight at her and whined, it lowered its head and looked pitifully at her, almost pleading with her. Bella walked forward and held out her arm, shaking nervously. She reached out to touch the wolf, to comfort it and expected it to go straight through her……. It didn't._

_She felt the warmth of its fur and "Oh my God" She said, its large head turned to her and gave her a glint of its eye. "It looks so intelligent, almost like a real person" She said and continued to pat its head looking up as it was much larger than her._

_She looked into the distance, past the wolfs head and into the eyes of another. It was the figure from her dream. The wolf immediately growled and turned to face the figure. Bella watched as the wolf turned silently into Bella again and stood in front of the figure. The figure looked at the image Bella and moved a hand, the hand, so white and elegant, removed the veil from its head……. There stood the most dangerous and yet beautiful creature she had ever seen. A Vampire._


	2. Dreaming Of Truth

The Dream Becomes More

The Dream Becomes More

Bella awoke and got out of bed rubbing her head and wiping away the terror of last nights dream. She looked around the room wondering why the dreams had been getting clearer. She pushed the thought aside and raised her sleepy body from the comfy warmth of her bed. She sighed and got ready to brace the day, she hated getting up. She walked down stairs and got her usual cereal ready, dragging her feet behind her.

Once she had finished her breakfast she brushed her teeth and stepped outside, ready to go to school. She opened her truck and started the engine, the rumbling sound soothing her.

She arrived at school at the same time she usually did and went automatically towards her friends, Ben, Angela etc. Angela gave her a look as she studied the tired person before her.

"Why so down Bella? This is the worst I have seen you in ages, every thing alright at home" Angela said edging further towards Bella.

"Its just nothing ever happens here, its all so boring, the same people, no offence, the same old school, its just so tiring knowing that every thing is going to be the same as yesterday and the day before that" Bella whined telling all around her, her complaints. Angela nodded as an understanding and left the subject. Bella had silently wished that she would ask more questions just so she could tell them how she really felt. No questions came.

The next lesson that Bella had was biology, she was good at biology so she didn't really need to concentrate much. She prepared to be bored and stepped into the classroom. She walked over to her normal seat, unpacking her bag and settling on the same desk she always did, right at the back of the classroom.

She watched as the other pupils filed into the classroom chatting and laughing with each other, _I wonder if they feel the same way as I do, bored and unsurprised._ She pondered these thoughts until the teacher came in struggling with his bags and dropping the books. No pupil made a move to help the elderly teacher and that was how it had always been. _I wonder if he is as bored with the subject as we are. He never seems very interested in teaching us the subject, no one would listen anyway._ She said and carried on writing in her planning book.

The bell for break went and the exited cheers of the pupils went up, "Now remember class, I want that essay in for tomorrow" The teacher said desperately hoping that someone would listen to him, his face dropped as he was ignored. Bella watched this type of thing all the time, the things that people didn't want her to see, their weaknesses. Bella on the other hand was very good at hiding her real feelings from others; it was a defence mechanism she had learnt from Charlie. _Charlie,_ she thought looking forward to having someone to talk to at home. She picked up her books and started to pack her things away. _Damn! _She thought as she bent down to pick up her fallen books. It was then that she heard the footsteps of another teacher coming into the room.

"Now, I know that the head said that they would fit right in but apparently their a little different" Said her biology teacher to the other

"I know I have heard the rumours" Said the other voice, _Mrs Mitchell, _Bella thought as she recognised the shrill voice of her PE teacher.

"The Cullen's" Her teacher said to the Mrs Mitchell

"Yes that's right; I was hoping that we would put the youngest with someone in your class, just to help him fit in for the first few weeks"

"I believe that I have just the person" He paused

"Yes?" Mrs Mitchell said indicating for him to go on talking.

"Bella Swan"

Bella took a sharp intake of breath at the mention of her name, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, though she is quiet I imagine she would be just right for the new guy" Mrs Mitchell agreed helping her Biology teacher to pack away his things.

"Well I am glad that you have given it the all go, I shall see to it immediately that she knows her duties" Her biology teacher said, bidding goodbye to Mrs Mitchell.

Bella waited until she heard the door shut and the sound of Mrs Mitchell's high heels finished echoing down the hall. She hurriedly picked up her belongings and ran out of the classroom. _Who is this mysterious 'new guy' that is supposed to be so different, will he be nice or w ill I have to be firm to get him to listen to me. _All of these thoughts ran through her head as she walked to lunch.

As the school day ended Bella got her things ready to go home. Mr Yelland, her biology teacher, strode towards her.

"Bella" He said the intention of a chat on his wrinkled face

Bella turned expectantly towards him

"Yes?"

"I wish to talk to you about looking after a pupil next week; it seems that you have been recommended by the school mistress"

Bella raised her eyebrows at this; _the headmistress thinks I am mature, well, hah! That's a first!_

"I want you to guide him around the school, show him what's what. The rest of his family are coming to the school but he is the youngest of them. I am sure you of all people would understand the impact the first few days of school have on people"

Bella thought about this, _the first few days of school for me were not the best that could be had. I was talked about behind my back and judged. If I'd of had a guide on the first day I am sure I would probably not be so quiet._

"Ok, I'll do it, but, may I ask what is he like?" She asked intrigued by the prospect of this 'new guy'.

"His name is Edward Cullen; I believe I have a picture somewhere in my folder. If you would follow me please" He motioned Bella forward with his hand. Bella followed behind with a good distance behind him. He brought her to the staff room and allowed her in. The overwhelming smell of leather and coffee hit her nose. _Ugh._ She thought as she mentally gagged. Mr Yelland removed a folder named **CULLEN. **Bella looked over the folder as Mr Yelland removed a photo.

"This, Bella, is Edward"

He gave Bella the photograph and she held it.

Her eyes widened, _Oh My God._

There in front of her, was the picture of the guy from her dream.


	3. The 'new guy'

Hi this is Tsuki I wanna thank u for reading this story and please if u hav added this story to ur favourites PLEASE review it so I know u want more chapters

_Hi this is Tsuki I wanna thank u for reading this story and please if u hav added this story to ur favourites PLEASE review it so I know u want more chapters!_

Meeting the New Guy

Bella looked on in shock at the picture, _what the hell? _She questioned in her head. She gave back the photo from Mr Yelland and walked out of the school building practically running to her car. Bella went the whole way home in silence, pondering over the strange things she had seen in her dreams.

She walked in the front door and chucked her bag in the corner of the hall, kicking her shoes of and hanging up her coat. She trudged in the kitchen, mildly surprised to see her dad in the kitchen struggling to get a lot of pasta in the bowl. Bella walked over and took the pasta from his hands before he hurt himself.

"Hey Dad" She said turning on the gas

"Hey Bells" He said settling down on the kitchen table and folding away his paper.

"So, what have you been up to whilst I've been away?" He asked all casually, though Bella knew he meant had she had any parties. Bella smiled and answered.

"Nothing much, you know just……stuff" She said, not wanting to get into anything detailed. Charlie stayed silent and started to get out the cutlery. The good thing with Charlie is that he didn't push it.

Bella smiled and poured sauce over the pasta and served up. They sat and ate in silence.

Bella felt a slight bout of nausea. She grimaced but pushed the pain down. Yet again the nausea came, but this time Bella couldn't hold it down. She ran to the sink and threw up. Charlie immediately went to her and rubbed her back

"Honey, you ok?" He asked concerned

Bella made a smile and said  
"I am sure I will be fine, jus give me a minute"

Charlie didn't look convinced, "Bella, maybe you should go to bed, you kinda got a temperature"

Bella nodded and stumbled up to bed clutching her sore stomach. She flopped into bed and lay there. She felt her forehead and saw that he was right, she DID have a temperature.

She rolled over and changed into her pyjamas. Once she had gotten into her bed she felt yet another wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cold flannel. She put it onto her head and sighed at the relief it gave her.

She walked back to her bed and lay down, wishing to go to sleep. It soon came…..

_Bella awoke to the sound of chirping outside. She stood up and stretched herself, sighing like a contented cat. She opened her eyes and gasped. How the hell did I get outside? She looked around and tried to figure out where she was._

_Well, there's the Big Oak and the stream that runs through the front garden. So judging by this I should be in the woods. On second looks she realized that she was indeed in the woods. She smelt the surroundings. _

_Wait a moment, I smell so many things. She lifted her head and sniffed again. She found she could also hear a lot more. Huh? She said to herself. She looked down for the first time and screamed……..I am a Dog! A dog... She screamed again, well what she would call a scream came out in a long loud howl. _

_She looked down again and realized just how high she was. I am so tall. She looked behind her at her back. She had long silky fur. It was a vibrant gold with flecks of red dotted around her body. She started to move her body. She was surprised at the power of her legs, and so got faster and faster until she could go no faster. Oh My God, this has got to be the best thing I have ever felt. She said on a high._

_She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and soon found herself in the clearing. Again. She looked around seeing the clearing in a different way. She smelt all the smells and listened to sounds her sensitive ears could pick up. Heaven._

_Then the most foul smell she had ever encountered hit her nose. Ugh. She winced and whined in pain, sickly sweet and to …to…, she struggled to find the right word…Sticky._

_In the clearing now stood…..Edward, the one from the photo she decided. She snarled at him, thinking he was the source of the pain. He just kept on walking towards her, she growled louder, he kept coming. "What do you want" She asked, in the defensive position, crouched low, teeth bared._

"_Why Bella, I want you" And with that he attacked her……………_

Bella woke up in a daze, finding Charlie next to her…. "Dad?" She asked worried

Charlie looked up and smile, relief washed over his face

"Your up"

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" She asked rubbing her head and blinking to wake up.

"3 Days" He answered simply

Bella sat and gaped at him. _Three days. _She looked at the date, sure enough today was Monday.

"Oh My God, I have to get to school, I have to be a guide" She started to get up but Charlie pushed her down again

"Oh no you don't, do you know how worried I have been, Bella, you have been… um…howling"

Bella looked at him. _I was howling, and he heard, OH GOD. _Charlie looked worried when Bella scrunched up her eyes and frowned,

"Bella"

Her head shot up and she stared at him, then smiled.

"Please, I am feeling much better, just please let me go"

Charlie studied her for a while, frowned, then nodded.

"You're the best dad" She ran up and hugged him, she ran of to get changed. Charlie shook his head and walked put of the room.

Bella arrived at school and said hello to her friends. Then went straight to the staff room to see Mr Yelland, he opened the door and smiled at her.

"Bella, glad to see you are feeling better, now please come this way"

She followed him to the main office and waited impatiently for him to return. He came about 5 minutes later, a young boy behind him.

Bella stopped and stared, yet again, at the boy in her dreams. She blushed when she saw him looking at her.

"Bella, this is Edward, Edward this is Bella" Mr Yelland made the introduvctions then made himself scarce.

There was an awkward silence as neither of then wanted to talk.

"So…um… well….h-how do you like Forks?" She asked. _Damn, he'll probably think I some kind of dim- witted fool, I mean come on, who says that first thing? _She mentally kicked herself.

He smiled at her and laughed,

"Well its alright I guess, I only really just got here" He answered. Bella was glad he even answered. Bella smiled at him.

"If you'll just come this way I will show you the …um…. School"

He nodded and followed her. She beckoned him to go in front of her and he did. Then suddenly, the most horrible smell she ever smelt hit her nose. _Just like the one in my dream. _She moved her hand slightly to cover her nose. Edward looked behind him and frowned slightly when he saw her cover her nose.

Bella smiled and blushed when she saw him looking and moved her arm down so fast she hit it on the wall. "Ow, Oh Shit, Ow" She rubbed her elbow and swore silently under her breath. Edward noticed and came to her, he held her elbow and examined it, he looked at it and smiled.

"No break, not even a scratch" He smiled releasing her hand. Suddenly Edward recoiled and stepped back from her. He frowned and sniffed again. Hus frown deepened

_What's he looking at, it looks like he just found something disgusting at the bottom of his shoe. _

The whole day the two made small talk and tried to stay out of each others smell. It was hard as they kept brushing against each other.

As the day finished the two said good bye and rushed off. When Bella got home she ran up stairs to get changed. Suddenly she felt the urge to go to the woods. So she ran downstairs, past a snoring Charlie and into the woods. There she smelt all the smells of her dream. She started to relax when a rustling sounded from the bushes. She leant closer to investigate. A small dog ran out at her. As soon as it sniffed her it bolted away.

"Hey, come back!" She yelled and chased after it. It ran and ran and she was getting bored. She slowed down and saw the dog looking at her.

"What do you want, mutt, I chased you here for nothing!" She said the emotion strong in her voice. She looked around and noticed she was in the clearing. _Hmmm. _She said getting up. She walked into the middle of the clearing and looked around.

She let out a strangled cry when a large shape loomed in front of her. It was a wolf and a bloody big one at that. She stopped breathing and stood stock still. The wolf cocked its head and walked fearlessly towards her. It stopped a metre in front of her. Eyes knowing her fear it slumped to the floor and let out a deep breath. She in turn did as well.

The wolf looked at her. She looked at it, _why is it not hurting me? _She asked in surprise. **I would never hurt you intentionally. **She stood shocked, it had just talked to her, **yes dumb ass I can talk to you, more to the point you can talk to me. **She thought about its words and sat down opposite the wolf. She wondered why it was here. **I am here to welcome you. **_Why do you need to welcome me?_** Because, Bella , you have joined us. **_What do you mean, "joined you" I never did! _**Well, Bella, have you seen yourself lately. **_Yes….no….why, should it matter. _**Yes Bella, it matters. **

Bella looked down.

She saw the golden fur, the large paws and howled………..loud and clearly.


	4. This I could get used to!

This I could get used too

This I could get used too

_Hi all, thanks for reading my story, but I would like to say a special thank you to alicelover232 and chemicaljane, who r my ONLY 2 reviewers!! But please, please review if u like it! Hehehehe! Tsuki……_

Bella looked down again not able to believe what she was seeing.

She turned around in circle looking at herself and trying to wake up, she didn't . she howled again, but this time it was frustrated.

"_How did this happen to me?" _She said looking to the brown wolf in front of her

"**I don't know, you must have the right gene"**

Bella looked at him for a moment wondering whether to bite him or not for being so unhelpful.

"**You do know I can hear your thoughts don't you?"**

Bella immediately recoiled and laid on the floor, putting her paws over her face. The other wolf got up and walked towards her and laid down beside her nuzzling her neck. Bella whimpered again and removed her paws from her face looking into his eyes.

"_Who are you?" _She asked looking at his huge form and looking at his coppery coloured fur.

"**You know Bella sometimes you can be quite thick!" **It said giving her a look.

"_Jake?"_

He nodded

"_Oh my god Jake! When did this happen, I mean when did you…ugh" _She gestured with her head to his body.

"**Um…let me think, not that much earlier than you, I think" **Bella looked at him for a moment with a look of pity. He was so young, already to have that burden, yeah sure she wasn't that much older but still….

"_And I thought werewolves were legends, pah! I wonder what else is true" _Bella looked over to see Jake squirming slightly,

"_What, why are you doing that, what is it?" _Bella got up, worried and stood in front of him. He got up too and she was surprised to find that she wasn't that much smaller than him.

She looked at him for a moment, then his thoughts came into her mind. She got visions of vampires, a whole load of them. The smell was awful, even though she didn't actually smell them; Jake's memories gave her a glimpse. The were coming towards him, she could see them through Jake's eyes. He went forward and attacked the nearest one.

Bella shook her head and whined. She looked up a Jake.

"_Did you actually do that? I mean did you actually attack that vampire?" _Bella looked up at him, eyes wide open in horror and fascination.

"**Yup, filthy bloodsucker didn't even put up a fight, it was easy" **Bella looked at him with a mixture of disgust and admiration. _How could he attack a being if it didn't even defend itself?_

Bella looked at him and saw him flinch at her words in her mind. She went to turn away but he walked in front of her, blocking her path.

"**Wait a moment, just hear me out" **Bella looked at him, awaiting his answer.

"**You will know when you meet one, but the natural instincts will take over. You will want to kill it, to wipe it out. Even though you are opposed to killing it, it WILL NOT hesitate to kill you first! Do you understand me Bella, We can't help it, neither will you"**

Bella thought about his words and was slightly afraid. Would she really hate it so much she would want to kill it? Even if it had done no wrong to her. She looked down at her feet and started to walk off.

After a few minutes she turned around and went back, Jake wasn't there.

_Oh crap! How am I meant to find him_**, **_he's probably long gone! _She wanted to find him, no she needed to find him.

She didn't know how to turn back.

_Oh God help me, please someone help me! _She screamed in her head.

"**Bella look to your left" **She heard a new voice in her head. She turned to her left trying to seek out the voice.

"**Bella, your other left"**

If she were in human form she would have blushed, she always got left and right mixed up.

She walked towards the direction the voice had told her.

_If I wasn't a werewolf and I knew this wasn't real I would call myself crazy! _She laughed in her head.

She walked into a wood clearing, _Oh shit! It's the one in my dream, shit, shit, shit! The vampires gonna come and kill me isn't it?!_

She looked around slightly delirious searching and sniffing for the smell of the vampire.

"**There is no vampire here, just us" **The voice put special emphasise on the word us.

Bella stopped in the middle of the clearing, waiting, just simply waiting.

She did not have to wait long; a large black wolf came from the woods walking with its head held high.

A copper wolf cam out next, _Jake _thought Bella, she heard laughing in her mind.

Then a grey wolf came out, it was quite a lot slimmer than the others and Bella was surprised to find it was shorter than her.

A grey wolf with black spots came out wagging its tail tentatively at her and joined the others

A sandy coloured wolf came out next, Bella had to refrain from laughing. It was so gangly! As it came trotting up to the other four it tripped up twice.

And lastly a medium sized chocolate wolf came out. _Cocky _thought Bella as the wolf ran and skidded in front of her. Yet again she heard laughing and even heard a humpf from her mind. She looked at it as it came in front of her, She leaned closer to sniff it and before she knew it, it had licked her muzzle, _Why the little…… _She thought in her head while a loud chorus of laughing was going on in her mind.

She walked slowly up to the others keeping low to the ground so she was at most of the other wolves' size. She was yet again surprised to find she was only a little smaller than the black wolf and Jake. All the others were shorter than her.

She walked up to each of them and sniffed them, memorising their smells.

She went to Jake first then the black wolf, grey wolf, grey spotty wolf, sandy wolf and lastly the chocolate wolf.

She smiled slyly as she thought up a plan. She walked to the wolf, knowing already he was planning to lick her again. She stopped in front of him and before he could lick her, she had pinned him to the floor, him on his back her on top of him and smothered him in wet, slobbery licks.

She got up and left him dazed and confused. She heard tremendous laughing as the rest of the pack, _wait, pack, I said pack, I guess they must be. _Laughed at her dominating the other wolf like that.

It gave her a strange thrill knowing that they had liked her trick.

"**Well Bella I never knew you had it in you!" **Said Jake, recovering from his laughter.

"_Well girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do!" _She laughed as she heard the chocolate wolf cursing.

"**Bella, I imagine you are curious to know who we are, yes?" **Said a voice.

Bella nodded eagerly.

"**I am Sam, the grey is Paul, the sandy is Seth, the greyish spotty is Embry and the chocolate one you pounced on is Quil"**

Bella looked at all of them and smiled her wolfy grin

"_Hi"_


	5. Urgent

Hi guys this I s Tsuki, I no I haven't written in ages, but please, If u want more chapters PLEASE review

_Hi guys this I s Tsuki, I no I haven't written in ages, but please, If u want more chapters PLEASE review!! I wont write anymore until I get at least 1!! Yes I no it sounds bitchy but oh well….. But just becoz I am a nice person I will write a little bit here….. honestly the things I do 4 u………_

Bella looked at the surrounding wolves.

"_Guys I know this sounds weird but, how do I, you know, change back?" _The others looked at her and smiled.

"**That's simple, be calm, relaxed and it just happens really" **Said Sam. Bella nodded and sat down on the ground. She took slow luxurious breaths.

_In out in out _she thought.

Soon she felt a slight tingling and she looked down to see human feet. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Ummmm….Bella?" A human voice called out. _Jacob, _thought Bella.

"Bella…." The voice said again. Bella frowned and opened her eyes.

" What?" She said the anger spiking her voice.

Jacob shuffled and turned pink. Bella's frown deepened. She noticed all the other wolves had turned away from her.

"Well… ummm… how do I say it…." He began,

"WHAT IS IT JACOB!" She said glaring at him, he made a mental push and replied,

"Well its just that when you phase in and out, well your clothes don't make it" He blushed furiously and ducked his head down.

Bella took In a deep breath and looked down,

"SHIIIIITTT!" She screamed and flayed about

"Jake, GET ME SOME CLOTHES NOW!!" She screamed at a truly terrified Jacob. He nodded and sprinted off.

Bella sighed, _at least the others aren't here. _She relaxed slightly.

A small rustling came from the bushes. If Bella was not a werewolf, she would not have heard it, she turned to the sound.

_Oh fuck. _She said as a tall lean shape came out of the bushes

"Bella?" Said the voice

"Edward? Is that you?" She said

_Oh holy crap…………………_


	6. AN

Urgent Notice from Author

_Urgent Notice from Author_

_I know guys its selfish but pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee give me a few more reviews! (ducks from the flying objects thrown)I know I said that the last time I would write if I had more reviews but I would lovvvvveeee some more! But I will type up some more this week! Tsuki…….._


	7. The Suspicions

The Suspicions

The Suspicions

_Ok u guys, u win !! I will write another chapter! But just so u no I hope NOT 2 hav 2 beg 2 hav reviews again!! Ok here goes………………Tsuki_

Bella's eyes widened and she panicked. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit!! _She thought repeatedly in her head. Edward frown and came closer.

"No!" She screamed and shrunk down lower. "Don't come any nearer!" She said her voice breaking on the last word. Edward just stood there and frowned, he was obviously trying to figure out why Bella was sitting in a meadow completely naked. It looked like he wasn't having much luck. Bella looked around desperately, trying to find something to cover herself with. No luck. Edward was staring at her, she blushed all the way down to her toes.

"Bella, um…. Why are you here?" He said obviously trying not to say 'naked'. Bella shuddered in embarrassment.

"Well there is a funny story to that, but maybe I'll tell you about it sometime when I AM NOT NAKED!" She screamed, wanting Jacob somehow to hear her.

Edward smiled slightly, finding the whole situation humorous. Bella noticed and pouted. She could see he was containing himself.

Bella needed a subject change, quickly. _Think think think! _She said in her head, mentally hitting herself.

"Soooooo" _Good start _she thought. "Why are you here?" She asked innocence in her voice.

Edward looked at her again and she saw his eyes glaze over slightly.

"I was just, walking" He said simply.

Bella nodded, it was all the answer she needed right now.

An awkward silence penetrated the pair. Bella moved and Edward turned so not to see her 'ahem' naked.

Jacob came crashing into the clearing, and Bella swear she heard Edward growl.

"Bella, I so sorry I took so long" he panted and handed her the garments. They were a blue tank top and skinny jeans. She went round the corner and changed, but when she came out, Edward had disappeared.

"Jacob, which way did Edward go?" She asked, tying her hair up in a high ponytail.

Jake looked at her as if she was mad.

"Bella, its just me and you here. No one else" he said and looked around just to check. Bella frowned and looked too. No one. She sighed and started walking home, back to Charlie. _Great how am I going to explain this one 'sorry I was just a giant dog and found out that I had no clothes' yeah. Right. _She thought.

She saw Jacob out of the corner of her eye walk of and run home. She began to do the same. _Wow. I am fast!_ She said and ran faster, nearing her house in seconds.

She unlocked the door and stepped in throwing her keys on the stairs.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, _same old Charlie. _She thought as she remembered all the times he had asked that. Who else!

"Yeah, it's me" She said and walked into the lounge, where the game was flickering on the TV.

Charlie looked at her for a moment and frowned.

"Bella, what happened to you?" he asked, worry evident in his features.

Bella looked down at herself and shrugged.

"Nothing" She said and walked out of the door, earning a 'humpf' from Charlie.

She walked into her bedroom and got ready for bed. Once she had finished she crawled into bed and fell into a deep slumber, for the first time in ages, not dreaming.

The next day at school Bella couldn't even look at Edward for the simple fact that every time she did it reminded her of her 'accident'.

But at lunch time he came towards her. Bella blanched and held in her breath.

"Whoa" she said as he did the same as she did. She leaned away from him as he came towards her.

"So, I was wondering about when you were going to talk to me again" He asked flat out. Bella's eyes widened slightly when she realised her breath again.

"Well I was thinking……. Sometime in the next 3000 years!" She said as he smiled. She took a step back as his smile dazzled her _damn! He's good! _She said.

He walked closer and sniffed, as did Bella. But as he got closer something inside of her stirred. She growled. Edward looked at her and frown, his porcelain brow creasing.

"Bella?" He said as her hands clenched up into fists. Bella gulped.

He repeated his question.

"Just give me a minute, I am feeling odd" She said and took yet another step back.

Her head hurt as his smell intoxicated her every cell, like a trigger to another side of herself. She groaned and put her head in her hands. Her head was hurting like hell as was her body, trying so hard not to phase.

Edward gasped as he saw her slight frame shaking.

"Bella? What is it?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

Bella strained her head towards him and glared, desperately, trying to get him to move away from her.

"Go away, just please, go away" she pleaded. He saw the desperation in her voice as he stepped back. Back to his table where his family were all eyeing Bella a cross between confusion and understanding.

"Edward, leave her alone, you're making it worse" a voice whispered frantically to Edward.

"But what is it? Why is she doing that, I mean I know why others do it but not her! Not Bella!" he said and she could tell he was looking straight at her. She bared her teeth and ran out of the lunch hall, clutching her head.

She ran outside where his smell couldn't get her. Where she was safe from herself.

_I know what Jake meant. He couldn't control it, I only just did. If he'd of stood there a moment longer….. _she thought as the cool air filled her up.

_That must mean, no! he cant be! _She thought as the pieces of the puzzle pieced together.

_VAMPIRE. _


	8. The truth comes out

The Truth comes out

The Truth comes out

_Hey all….! Its Tsuki here, luv 2 all of u that reviewed my story!! Remember more reviews more chapters!!_

Edwards POV

Edward sprinted out of the room holding his breath. Once he had gotten outside he let it out inhaling and exhaling constantly. He looked around when he heard a faint sound. He let out a feral snarl.

"Calm down, it's just me" A voice said as his sister Alice emerged from the bushes. She frowned at him once she saw his coal black eyes. She frowned, panicked slightly.

"What is it?" She asked edging forward. Edward scowled at her.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THIS?" He yelled at her giving her full attention. Her frown deepened as she misunderstood.

"See what? What was there to see?" she yelled back, pissed off at him. She tensed up as Edward came towards her and landed in front of her in just two steps. She looked closely at her brother. His face was taught in agony and anger. She was scared, never had she seen Edward so torn up.

When Edward looked into her eyes she immediately felt pity for him. His eyes showed pain and hurt, her heart went out to him. He dropped his head to his hands and sunk to the floor. Alice slipped to the floor next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his hunched up shoulders.

"Alice, I love her, and she's a w..wer... WEREWOLF!" His voice broke on the last word. If he could have cried then, he would have. He lifted his head from his hand and let out a heart wrenching cry. Alice pulled him into her body and put his head on her shoulders. She was furious at herself, how could she not see something that would cause him so much pain. Edward stilled in her arms. Alice looked down at him.

"What, why can't you still be together?" She asked him, Edward laughed darkly

"Alice, we cant, she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her, i…I want so desperately to make her love me the way I am, but now, now she knows what I really am. She hates me Alice! You should have seen the look of pure resentment as she fought to gain control of herself. Never has one look affected me so badly. I felt so helpless, so fucking useless. I couldn't go to her now, she hates me for what I am, she hates me" He whispered the last word and pulled his knees up to his face and rocked slightly in Alice's arms.

Alice was close to tears as she saw her brother so helpless and vulnerable. She mentally kicked herself in the head. She had to fix this, she just had to!

Suddenly Alice grew still and a far away look came into her eyes. Edward noticed this movement and looked up to her. She smiled and rose from the floor. Edward gaped up at her and rose to, squaring up to her.

"What did you see Alice?" He asked her, with little enthusiasm. She grinned broadly and tapped her nose.

"Nothing" She said in an annoying sing song voice. She began to skip off when Edward launched himself at her and grabbed her arm.

"Alice, tell me please. I really could do with any news that means my heart getting broken again. Or did you forget to mention this time that it would turn out to be a WOLF?!" He screamed at her.

Alice growled in her head. She controlled herself though. _For Edwards sake. _She though silently.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough" she said and with that ran danced into the distance.

Edward growled at her and kicked a stone at his feet. The wind rustled his hair and he stiffened. He bent down low and begun to smell the sent more carefully. A large golden wolf emerged from the bushes. Edward slunk down into the attack position, showing his teeth.

The wolf sank to the floor and crawled along a little way on its belly. _A sign of submission. _He thought. He relaxed his stance slightly as the large wolf bounded over to him, tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth, a wolfy cheesy grin.

Edward was bemused, if he wasn't so confused he would have laughed. The golden wolf came to a stop about 4 feet away from him and sat down on the leafy floor.

"Bella?" He asked feeling slightly stupid for talking first.

The wolf grinned again and nodded, he couldn't believe it. Bella had come back to him.

_But why? _He thought in his head.

_**Well, that's what I was thinking too, but I came to apologize for my earlier behaviour. **_She said reading his mind and answering him.

He gasped at her and gawped. _But how did you? I thought I was the only one..? _He thought, his mind racing.

_**I'm not really sure either to tell you the truth! But what's weird is that I can only read your mind! **_She laughed mentally, shaking her large gold head.

_But I can't read yours! I tried on that first day of school! It was like you had put a barrier up against me. _He thought again relaxing again in her company.

_**Yeah, I talked to the others about it but apparently nothing like this has ever happened to one of us. I mean, I'm only new to this whole thing but, I seem to have so much control over myself. And I don't mean to brag but I am 3**__**rd**__** biggest in the pack! **_She whispered the last bit to him.

At this Edward laughed. How a girl so new to being a werewolf could be in so much control over herself. She was here and had been for a while talking to him, not reacting in any way.

_**And I know this sound weird but, I can block out the others' thoughts, block out mine from theirs, it just happens, easily.**_

At this last piece of information Edward became so much more alert.

_You can WHAT? _He asked subconsciously. Bella-wolf cocked her head to the side and frowned.

_**Yeah? So what, I can also do other stuff but that's it. They said that was normal for me. I am normal, aren't I? considering that I am indeed a giant wolf that can read your thoughts and heal things. I am aren't I? **_she sounded panicked.

But then again so was Edward. She was evolution in werewolf kind. If she could do all of this extra abilities, who knows what she could do.

She needed to go to Carlisle, he would know what to do.

_Bella, before I take you to Carlisle I knew to know, are you ok with going into a house full of Vampires?_ He asked her.

She took a deep breath and answered,

_**Yes, yes I am**_

WELL YOU GUYS I HOPE U ENJOYED IT REVIEW! U NO U WANT 2!

TSUKI


	9. Authors note READ!

Authors Note

Authors Note

_Right u guys, I wont b writing 4 a while as I am goin on holiday, and besides I need MORE REVIEWS 2 KEEP ME MOTIVATED! (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink!)_

_Then once I think I hav enough reviews I will wrie more. I no its sound really bitchy and all, but I would REALLY LIKE MORE REVIEWS!!1_

_By the way u guys, just so u know, __**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyers great creations, though I must admit, having Edward would do me just fine!!**_

_Well now I hav got that off of my chest, BYE ALL!! LOL!!_

_Tsuki xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	10. A house full of Vampires

I no most of you will just delelte this, because it is kinda chain mail, but i'm not asking you to send it on, just read it

A house full of Vampires

_Hey all, Tsuki here!! Just found an internet café on holiday!! Yay! Its gr8, am in espana. !Espana es muy muy fantastic! Ne way, on with the story, and please guys, review if u like it, I want 2 no people read my stuff!! Lol_

_Tsuki _

Bella motioned for Edward to stay put; she needed to change into human form. Edward smiled sheepishly when she ran off into the undergrowth. _So innocent… _He thought,

"I heard that!" Bella screamed somewhere in the distance. Edward was momentarily shocked, he had forgotten about that.

Bella came bounding back to him, fully changed. She smiled warmly at him. Edward blinked once at her. She came towards him and he began walking, she soon fell into step with him.

For a few minutes they were silent, not an uneasy silence, just, silence. Bella turned to look at him through the corner of her eyes. He was gorgeous, his stance gave off a certain old age elegance, yet his face showed masculine pride. Bella shook her head,

_**Whoa! He's a vampire! What interest would he have in a wolf! **_She said to herself mentally scolding.

_**Besides, you could never deserve him, I mean just look at him! He is like a greek god, something from a fairytale! Then look at me, plain pale me. In what world did I ever even consider he would ever like me? **_She asked herself solemnly.

Edward was looking at Bella through out the whole mental war. He frowned when he saw the pained look upon her beautiful face. Bella felt him staring and looked up at him, he looked worried.

She smiled reassuringly, hoping the smile wouldn't give away her true feelings. After a while Edward smiled back at her.

Bella's stride faltered as she took in his smile. It was crooked but utterly the most attractive and pure thing she had ever seen. She made a mental vow she would make him smile like that again.

"Here we are, my home" Edward said allowing Bella to take in the surroundings.

"Oh my God Edward, its beautiful!" Bella stuttered, clearly impressed with the mansion that was the Cullen house hold.

Edward took Bella's hand and led her towards the steps. Bella felt a jolt of electricity as her hand met with his.

_**Ice and Fire. **_She thought.

Edward looked at Bella. Had she felt the same thing he had? The bolt of something flowing through him, activating his dead heart?

_No, she wouldn't have. _He said to him self.

They soon reached the large wooden front door and Bella took a hesitant breath.

"Ready?" Edward asked gripping her hand all the more tightly.

Bella looked at him deep in the eyes, Edwards heart fluttered back into life as she looked at him.

"I think so, lets do it" She answered.

Edward grinned and pushed open the door. The whole of the Cullen family were there staring at the pair in the door way.

Bella shrunk slightly behind Edward at the piercing gazes of Edward's family.

Edward pulled her forwards in front of the family. She took a tentative look at the faces. From what she could see they were all extremely attractive.

"Hi" She said quietly.

Alice smiled and went forwards and hugged Bella. Bella was startled but appreciative of this sign of affection. After that one by one the Cullen introduced themselves, as Bella said hi to them all.

Each one of the Cullen's were frowning.

"What is it? Is my smell bothering you, sorry, I forget these things as your smell doesn't effect me"

Carlisle frowned and stepped forwards to Bella, she gulped as he was only a few inches from her. He was analyzing her.

Edward growled slightly. Bella noticed.

Carlisle stood there for a while, then smiled at her.

"My, my, my Bella, you are something special. It appears you are not affected by us, just as we are not affected by you." Bella frowned.

"I don't understand, aren't you supposed to be repulsed by me?" She asked not just Carlisle but the whole family.

"It would seem that we are immune. In all of my years of this life, never have it encountered something like this" He rubbed his brow and thought hard.

"Carlisle, I think Bella needs to tell you about the other things, her gifts" Edward nudged her with his sentence.

"Oh, yes, um well I can do things that normal wolfs, can not" She said, shy now.

"Do explain dear" Carlisle encouraged her. Curious now.

"Well, um, I need to be in wolf form to be able to use my, um, gifts" She said to him turning scarlet with embarrassment.

Carlisle smiled as recognition dawned on him.

"I see, you require someplace to change, am I correct?" He asked her straight out.

If it was possible Bella turned even redder. She nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"Edward, show her to your room" Edward nodded and grabbed Bella's hand again.

He led her up the stairs and to his room. He looked shy as he opened his door to let her in.

"Wow, this is amazing" She said taking in his room.

"Thanks" He said shyly as he closed the door to allow her to change. She stripped ready for the change and turned.

As a wolf she couldn't open the door so, using her mind she called out to Edward.

_**Um, could you please open the door for me, I cant seem to open it now I am a, um , wolf. **_She said, embarrassment evident in her voice.

Edward opened the door to let Bella out. She walked slowly and trotted down the stairs to the family. They were waiting.

She walked, head held low, to the front of the group.

Carlisle smiled wider.

"Even now we still can't smell you!" He said joyous.

_**Well, my gifts are, obviously that I can read minds and can communicate through your minds. Secondly, though I don't know how to demonstrate it, but I can heal things, not like metal or anything like that, but living things.**_

The Cullen's mumbled in awe at this strange wolf.

"Interesting, very interesting" Carlisle began.

"Bella I believe you are of some prophecy I have heard on my travels, yes! Now I remember!:

Only she of Golden fur

And eyes of shining gold

Will bring the two enemies together

And complete the prophecy old

With many gifts

Of life and mind

Will she begin to bring

Together the two kinds

The two beings destined

Of fire and of ice

Will she join in harmony

Her feelings will entice

Now she will have

The love of one of each kind

But she must choose only one

The other left behind

Now they will fight

For her undivided love

But only one will win her hand

From the Gods above

Now once she has joined them

Her time will be complete

She will go back up to heaven

To her lover she will meet"

Carlisle finished. All eyes were on Bella now.

"So, what does it mean?" Alice piped up.

"Well Alice, it means that Bella is destined for great things. Bella I think you may be a God. I believe you are Gaia"

_Well, wat did you think? Review and tell me! Lol_


	11. What the Hell!

What the hell

What the hell?!

_Hey all this is Tsuki, soz bout this being the longest time taken to write but its been pretty hectic round here lately! This will be a longer chapter 2 make up 4 it! Soz again, remember REVIEW! Luv ya!_

Bella stood there watching them closely with her wolf eyes disbelieving, she backed away slightly shaking her large head, the fur shaking and falling in waves around her intelligent face. Edward reached out for her and she bared her teeth at him, she hadn't asked for any of this!

"Bella, wait" He said and she panicked, she needed to be alone, some place where there were no werewolves and no vampires. She needed time to think clearly, to UNDERSTAND.

_Im sorry. _She whispered to Edward as she turned tail and ran, she didn't know where and she didn't know for how long but she knew she needed to go, she needed this sorted.

Her heart pounded as she got up a good speed attempting to run away from her troubles, her large paws making soft thuds on the still damp grass. As she ran she heard the faint pleads of Jacob telling her to come back, come back to the pack. She blocked him out and pushed harder and faster kicking up her feet.

She ran for a good seven hours and came to a stop panting and struggling to get a hold of her rapid breathing, she looked around, not sure where she was exactly but not caring either. Her breath was harsh and she needed to rest, to gain her energy. Again she looked around and couldn't see anything; she walked on a little hoping that she could find some place to rest her tiring body.

She soon spotted a large hole in the ground that a pack of wolves had obviously once inhabited, a few minor digs and she could make it big enough for her to slump in at least. As she crawled inside the ex-den she could smell the musky, woody scent of the last pack and it made her throat form an emotional lump. She hadn't told anyone where she was going and she hadn't got anyone to tell her it was going to be ok, she whimpered slightly and silent tears rolled down her elegant wolfs face.

Bella woke up and saw that the moon was high up in the sky, emitting a blue hazy glow, making her golden fur look almost silver. Her delicate ears swivelled round at the slight rustling in the bushes nearby, she growled slightly, willing the intruder to step forward.

Nothing happened. Bella's growl grew more insistent and the rustling grew louder. Bella heaved her large frame up and crawled out of her den, teeth bared, snarls rippling off of her.

She swung her head in the direction of the sounds, but another sound came from the bushes nearby, whatever it was surrounding her. This worried her, if there where people out there she had no chance. She steeled herself for the approaching danger.

As the sounds grew in the clearing she could make out the breathing of others, animals. This wasn't so bad, she thought, at least they weren't humans.

She turned her large wolfs eyes and saw a shadow coming from the bushes and the undergrowth. Here it comes she said and moved lower to the floor in a defensive position.

Out from the bushes a large male wolf emerged, it cocked its head to the side and it called out to its pack. As Bella studied the wolf she could see a long scar running down the length of its proud muzzle. Its eyes held an intelligent air that looked almost human. The moonlight glinted off of its black fur making it look almost fictional.

Bella looked and saw that coming form the bushes was another large male, obviously not as dominate as the first out, but the second in command. It was, as far as she could see, a male and he had a beautiful grey colouring that was flecked with a vibrant red colour. Bella looked at their inquisitive faces and stopped baring her teeth. She sat down, not in a submissive gesture, but one acknowledging that she was not here to fight. The alpha looked and turned his head to the left calling out to the rest of his pack. Bella stared in awe as around twelve wolves appeared from nowhere. She had sensed them but had by no means known where they were.

They all curled around her in a protective circle, willing to fight for their alpha if the need arose. Bella's nose twitched and her eyes watered, she'd had that, a family. She whined slightly and the male came towards her, slowly but surely. He came towards her sniffing and Bella realised just how much they were alike, the shape, all of the features (except size) but most importantly their need to be with family and help other wolves. The male had obviously noticed she had no pack otherwise he would never have come towards her, a lone wolf could be dangerous.

A small whine, filled with pain echoed around the clearing. Bella snapped her head around and looked at the she wolf, which was now on the floor. It looked as if her tummy would burst; it was time for the puppies to come into the world. The male leapt towards her in a heartbeat, forgetting completely about Bella.

He crouched down towards her and licked her muzzle affectionately as her breathing grew erratic. Bella tried to walk towards them but the collective growls around her told her to stop where she was. The she wolf was panting and whining and the alpha looked panicked, he didn't know what to do with a pregnant mate.

Bella knew all about wolves giving birth, she watched the shows and knew that soon, the puppies would be out of there, so she sat quietly respecting the packs privacy.

But still almost 2 hours on and the puppies STILL hadn't come into the world, this worried Bella. She knew it shouldn't take this long. She looked to the male and he was stressed, panicked and worried all because of his mate. She gave out a long loud whine and Bella winced, pregnancy shouldn't be that bad. The male looked around as if looking for someone to help get rid of the puppies. None of the wolves in his pack stepped forward. Bella fought the urge to help the female but she knew it would only lead to a fight, so she stayed put, ears flicking impatiently.

The female whined again and the first puppy come tumbling out, shortly followed by the second and the third. The female looked at the puppies lovingly and Bella could practically taste the love projecting from the she-wolf, Bella wolfy grinned. Nature, by God she loved it.

But Bella's senses started tingling when she noticed just how much blood the she-wolf had lost, that isn't meant to happen, she thought silently.

The male could obviously sense this too as he rushed forwards to the females side, licking her, panicking.

Bella tried to go forwards but the already tense male snapped at her. She pleaded him with her eyes to let her help, she knew she could help her. But he was having none of it, every time she moved her growled at her and bared his teeth, Bell clenched her jaw, willing herself not to react.

The male snuffled around the female and whimpered, Bella could hear the pain in his voice and it made her even more angry. Why couldn't he just let her at the female? She wouldn't do anything bad to her, just ease the pain, heal her. That was what she KNEW she could do, she HAD done it before. She knew what to do. She stood up with a grunt and edged forwards, attempting to get towards the female. But the pack closed around her and she could feel their warning, but also their fear. What would happen to the pack if the female died? What would the alpha do? Bella shook her head in agitation, JUST LET ME SEE HER! She screamed in her head. She tried before to listen to animals thoughts but she could only heat peoples, she wished now more than ever she could speak to these animals, they needed her. The female needed her.

Suddenly the female gave out a long low howl, Bella knew what was happening, she was dying and there was nothing she could do about it if the male wouldn't let her near the female! She tried again and the pack swarmed in, with a mix or pain and anger the male gave out a sharp howl. All the pack stopped in their attempt to stop Bella, what was the point anymore? The alpha looked at every one around the pack and he howled again. A howl filled with emotion. Bella gasped as the whole pack joined in the mourning of the male. Soon, a chorus of howls could be heard from all over.

Bella wanted to join in, her wolf side wanted to howl with them, to mourn the loss of another even though she didn't knew the female. These howls awakened something within her. She didn't know what, but she strode out towards the alpha and said to him,

"Take me with you"

_SOOOOOOOOOO wat did u think? Review and tell me plz! _

_Lots of luv Tsuki_


	12. The Challenge

The Challenge

_Hey all, this is Tsuki! (again) thank u 2 all my fabulous reviewers!!! I luv u all!! Neways, , alots been goin on…………. NEWAYS, read and review!!! Tsuki…_

Edwards POV:

Edward had walked around in the same circle again for the past three hours talking to himself quietly. Where was she? She had not been at school for the past 2 weeks and he was getting extremely edgy. He didn't know why she made him feel this way, he had never felt this strongly for anyone besides his family, and it scared him, feeling that helpless.

He knew that the rest of his family were worried about him, he could read their minds after all. They thought he was going mad, obsessing over a werewolf, but he knew that wherever she was he would find her. His head snapped up as he heard someone enter his room.

"What?" He snapped, not liking the interruption into his plans for leaving, he would find her.

Alice looked on at him, her feet shuffling uncomfortably, but he could hear her mind, Jacob was here.

"WHAT DOES HE WANT?" Edward screamed, he was definitely not feeling very charitable towards the werewolf, he still thought that Bella was with him, hiding her from him. Alice shuffled away a bit more, taking in the posture of her brother and mentally sighing, once her brother got worried, nothing would stop him.

"He says he just wants to talk" She said quietly hoping not to spook Edward like he was some dangerous animal. Well, then again…… she thought was interrupted by Edwards snarl. Her head jerked upwards.

"He better have something good to say or I will be majorly annoyed" was his only reply as he breezed out of the room leaving Alice in his wake. She blinked and followed him swiftly.

There on the doorstep was Jacob, all six foot plus of him and he looked seriously uncomfortable and out of place there, then again none of the Cullen's were particularly pleased to see him either.

As soon as Edward got within talking distance Jacob begun.

"Where the hell is she?" He growled shaking and holding his large fist tightly beside him. Edward, never stumbling as the shock took him in, answer with equal anger.

"What do YOU mean where is she? You must have her, she's your pack right?" he said pointing his finger accusingly at Jacobs shacking form.

Calm down, Edward thought, if he looses it then all hell will break loose. Edward blinked and relaxed his posture with great difficulty but he needed to, if Jacob lost control in Cullen territory he would be a death dog.

Jacob still stood there although the shaking had stopped to some extent. He also tried to calm himself down, although, much to Edwards amusement, he didn't quite have the self control that had taken Edward years to perfect. This at least made him feel better.

"Yes, she IS pack, but as I have said before, we don't control each other, we let each other have a free rein" he explained although Edward could tell he wanted control of Bella. He growled warningly in his throat. Back off, she's mine, he thought silently.

Jacob ground his teeth together and carried on talking,

"I thought she may have been with you, she seemed to have taken quite the-" He swallowed and continued his sentence, "-liking to you"

Edwards gaze grew smug, he knew that he was provoking Jacob, but he needed to blow off some steam. Jacob growled again, making Jacob annoyed was fun Edward decided.

"Although that may be the case-" He paused for the effect on Jacobs now wincing face, "-she has not come here and I do intend to bring her back" he said matter of factly.

Jacobs face grew red and he begun shaking again.

"ITS NOT YOUR PROBLEM!" He all but screamed at Edward, "she belongs to the pack, not to you" he said the last with venom, squinting his eyes accusingly at Edward.

"Well, I intend to change that" He said, his voice holding a new, determined edge to it.

Jacob spluttered. This was not going his way.

"Don't. You. Dare" He said, his voice wavering in the need to strangle or hit something or someone.

"I will do what I want" said Edward, he too trying to control his voice. "-and I will find her"

But with his last words Jacob squeezed out before loosing control and changing,

"Then may the best man win"

_U like??? Well, u guys no wat 2 do, read and review!!!! Tsuki_


	13. AUTHOR BEGS

AN

_How many times guys? Im really sorry but at the mo im in a slump and the only way im gonna write more is if I get more reviews, yes, I no its selfish and technically, (pulls at shirt collar) blackmail, but I live on reviews! I need them 2 influence me!!! I mean, 4 sum chappies I get loads of reviews, but 4 others I don't, y??? I ask u??? but please, PLEASE review my story so I no u lovely people like it!!! I mean, how many of these notes have I done now? Three is it???_

_Neways, becoz there r sum gd people in this world, I will give u a short chappie, the beginning of the next, a little snippit if u will………………._

_But special thanks go 2 __KiraraTwoTail __who always reviews no matter wat, __Foam Weber__ who makes me WANT 2 update, __FRK921__ who reviews, A LOT , __Linkinpark-2005__ who reviews and makes me feel happy and __alicelover232, __who helps me point out things whether they know it or not. But not 2 say u other amazing peeps aren't like amazing its just they r continually amazing!_

_But, on with the story………_

_Tsuki_

J pov

He ran faster kicking the grass up behind him claws digging into the soft ground. His heavy breathing could be heard easily and it swirled like smoke around his face. He growled, _where was she?_

He had checked the whole area scanning everywhere with great precission, he had looked for her scent and she had hidden it so well, he didn't know if she had been there or not, it was impossible to tell.

He growled why was she doing this to him? Making him panic? But a little voice in his head told him to push past it and find her, find her before _him. _

The foul bloodsucker that had tried to prise Bella, _his _Bella away from him. He was looking for her too, but Jake would find him, would win. Take her far from him so she would never ever have to see him again.

It was a race now as he was sure the bloodsucker had the same aims, take Bella and run. It was a simple yet effective plan, well, it had seemed simple. He had thought it would just be a problem persuading Bella to leave him, but first he had to find her. He had not expected her to have completey covered her tracks, even after weeks a scent could still be strong, strong to Jake anyway.

But it wasn't.


	14. Getting in touch with me!

_Heya guys its just me, TSUKI! This is really off the plot kind of, but I jus wanted to let you guys no, if u wanted 2 get in touch with me, here is my msn addy: __**.uk**____add me!_

_Luv u all!_

_P.S next chappie coming soon!_


	15. I forget myself

I forget myself

_First of all I would like to say that I am SORRY!!! I haven't updated in yonks and I am truly sorry!!! But here it is finally!!! Sorry!!!! But this is a notice this story will be going up in rating as I plan a lemon._

_Luv Tsuki_

B POV

she spent her time with the wolves, especially the alpha. Their way of life was so simple, so pure. They only killed to eat, not out of a passion for killing. They worked together as a unit, a family, no one was left behind. They cared so much for each other.

As time went by she forgot about things in life, she forgot that people would be worried about her, she forgot that there would be people looking for her, she became part of the pack.

Though they would never truly accept her, she was still the outsider, but when the going got tough, she was there to help. It was an easy relationship between the two, she helped them, and they helped her, easy.

She slumped on the ground and breathed in the scent of the wild, she didn't know where she was and to tell the honest truth she didn't really care, her heart was here with the wolves, they were like a new family. But somehow a part of her always reminded her of the people she had left behind, Charlie, Edward, Jacob. Would they even remember her? Then a thought hit her, where they even looking for her?

She growled at herself, how could she be so cruel, of course they were looking for her, they wouldn't just leave her, would they? she shook her head and put it gently onto her paws watching the pack around her.

The wolfs were coming into heat and she could feel the males looking at them. But the males ignored her completely. she wasn't sure what to think, did they not want to court her out of fear, or did they not feel she was worth it? She looked around and the smell of their arousal disturbed her. She didn't want to feel jealous of them, she wasn't a naturally jealous person, she just…….. wanted someone to want her like that.

Her head shot up. What was she thinking?! her? Wanting a male relationship? She startled myself and put her head back onto her paws and erased all thoughts of males out of her mind, she was just broody, that's all. It was taking its toll on her being near the wild wolves.

She looked up into the sky and sighed. She didn't now what to do. The most part of her wanted to stay with the wolves forever, their simple lives calmed and relaxed her, but there was a tiny part of her that would always wonder what it was like back in the humans company.

Silently she thought of Jacob and Edward, both completely different people but both holding the same wanting. She wanted both of them, but of course she couldn't, Edward being a vampire and all. But part of her, when she was human wondered what it would have been like with him. What would he have been like with and around her?

But the other side of her, the more wild side wondered what it would have been like with Jacob. Both being part animal the thought of them being together thrilled her slightly.

She whined, what was she THINKING? She was thinking of Jacob and Edward, as in really THINKING about them. She shuddered, was it possible that she could be in heat? I mean, there was no record in the Quillette legends saying that there was ever a female wolf, but if there was would that make any difference? Would she feel normal or would she, like Jacob, feel the pull of her wilder side?

This was a scary thought and she really wondered what it would be like, to give into the wolf inside her and just do it, become one with another person. Wolves mated for life, it was not a 'wham bam thank you madam' kind of lifestyle, they stayed together until the end.

But she, and the others, were shape shifters, they didn't age until they stopped changing forms. If she were to find her mate and carry on shifting, would she stay alive with him forever?

All of these things she thought of were highly confusing for her, and besides, why was she even wondering about these things? She had no need to, she didn't even know if Edward or Jacob felt that way about her, what if they didn't?

She would have cried and thought about them for nothing.

But then again, she thought, what would be the point in living forever if you had no one to share it with? To live out the long existence of her kind?

She shuddered, there would be no point what so ever.

She looked on towards the wolves and sighed. She depressed herself. She snorted and turned once again to the sky breathing in the sweet fresh air. But there was a slight tinge to the air, a familiar scent.

She frowned in her wolfy way and stood up sniffing intently, her nose twitching violently.

_Oh my God, _She thought, her tail wagging madly without permission, _Its Jacob!!!! _

But as her happiness grew her nose caught another smell, _Crap!!!!!_

It appeared Edward was on his way too.


End file.
